Cumpleaños Omedetou!
by ry0kiku
Summary: Hadiah melimpah, pesta meriah, dikelilingi sahabat-sahabat setia, hari ini Spain sungguh pulang ke rumah dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Namun ternyata, itu semua belum menghitung kejutan dari seorang pemuda Asia... Belated bday fic for Japan and Spain.


Warning: Gaje. OOC. Ngetik kilat. Pendek sangat. Gaje. Minim sejarah. Ketidakakuratan info. Gaje. Half-rambling. Fangirling. Dan sudahkah saya bilang GAJE? *dirajampembaca* Ahem. Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur selagi sempat.

Rekuest/tantangan/apapun lah itu dari Rara (Trio Pisces). Mohon maaf kalau jadinya abal begini. Saya sudah sampai guling-guling di kasur hampir setengah jam sendiri buat nyari ide dan dapetnya memang cuma segini. Maaf ya *kluk*

Yak. Yang tidak kabur dan sudah siap obat tetes mata, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

Februari 12, 2011.

_Reino de España_, salah satu dari sedikit negara benua Eropa yang cukup beruntung diberkati dengan cahaya matahari yang mencukupi. _Reino de España_, negeri berkebudayaan tinggi yang dahulu prajurit dan pasukan inkuisisinya pernah begitu ditakuti. _Reino de España_, mantan supernova yang masa kejayaannya dirumorkan sudah berabad-abad yang lalu mati dan tidak akan pernah bangkit lagi. _Reino de España_, yang kini setengah mati tengah berusaha mengurusi kebobrokan negaranya dari segi ekonomi. _Reino de España_, yang merayakan ulang tahunnya pada hari ini. _Reino de España_, yang kini tengah berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Bukan, dia bukan mabuk sangria atau apa. Walaupun secara teknis dia sudah (sangat) cukup umur untuk mengonsumsi alkohol menurut aturan undang-undang yang pada prakteknya tidak lebih berguna dari pajangan, dia tidak segila France yang menenggak setengah botol alkohol dalam sekali teguk dan langsung melucuti seluruh pakaiannya—boxer-nya bermotif menara Eiffel ternyata, fakta yang cukup mengejutkan semua orang yang rata-rata menyangka boxer seorang France pastilah bermotif mawar yang dibawanya kemana-mana; walaupun tidak semengejutkan fakta bahwa seorang France ternyata masih punya sisa aspek susila untuk mengenakan boxer sebagai pelindung ekstra organ vitalnya—sampai di mana tadi kita? Ah ya. Jadi France melucuti pakaiannya, melenguh seperti banteng tersesat di Sahara, lalu langsung menggendong England dan America dan menceburkan mereka ke tong rum yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana.

Dan demi kewarasan anda semua, mohon jangan tanya apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, hari ini sungguh hari yang bahagia. Belgium menghadiahinya kalung yang cocok dengan kulit cokelatnya, Austria memberinya sebuah biola, Prussia memberinya kupon minum sepuasnya di bar langganan mereka, dan bahkan Netherlands tadi menyelipkan sebuah scarf merah bergaris kuning keemasan ke saku _coat_-nya sebelum buru-buru berlalu dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa. Bahkan Portugal—yang Spain tahu sedang sama bokeknya dengan dirinya—sampai memasakkannya _paella_, dengan bahan makanan entah ngutang dari mana. Namun yang paling membahagiakan tentu saja, kecupan kecepatan cahaya dari Romano tercinta, dan berakhir dengan muka si setengah personifikasi bagian selatan Italia memerah terus sepanjang pesta.

Ahh. Pokoknya, hari ini bahkan bunga Rafflesia pun bisa tumbuh subur di hatinya yang tengah berbunga-bunga. Spain bersenandung pelan sambil memutar kenop pintu dengan tangan kirinya—tangan kanannya disibukkan dengan bungkusan kado menggunung yang tingginya bahkan melewati kepalanya—terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan lain di tempat tinggalnya.

"_Okaerinasai, Supein-san._"

Tangan itu membeku dalam gerakan menutup pintu. Spain menoleh begitu cepat sampai kepalanya berderak, mata hijaunya langsung bertemu sosok pemuda(?) Asia yang tengah duduk ala _seiza _di ruang tamunya, senyum ramah tersemat di wajahnya.

Salah satu kotak bingkisan yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai dalam keheningan. Kemungkinan besar pemberian Cuba. Semoga saja isinya cuma cerutu Havana.

"_Ja-Japon!_ Wahh! Lama tak bersua! Eh, kenapa kamu duduk di karpet gitu? Duduk di sofa aja, jangan malu-malu! Kau sehat-sehat saja? Denger-denger sana lagi sering ada badai, ya?"

Pemuda Latin Eropa itu langsung nyerocos riang, berhati-hati menaruh gunungan bingkisannya di atas rak di ruang tamu—dia bisa dibunuh Austria kalau biola hadiah darinya bahkan sudah tergores di hari pertama—sebelum menyambar kilat sebotol sangria dan dua gelas dan berlari menghampiri sang pemuda Asia yang mulai berdiri dan merapikan _yukata_-nya.

"Selain beberapa pelajar internasional mengutuki saya karena penerbangan _stranded _dan bus-bus macet, saya masih seperti biasanya. Terimakasih untuk kekhawatiran anda, _Supein-san_." Japan menjawab sopan, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan elegan.

Spain balas tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya juga di sofa, menyodorkan gelas berisi sangria ke tamunya—yang walaupun secara teknis datang tak diundang, tapi tetap saja tamunya. "Ini. Untuk menghangatkan badan. Anggap saja di rumah sendiri."

"_Itadakimasu._" Japan menyeruput anggur itu dengan penuh syukur, matanya terpejam menikmati kelezatannya. "Ahh. Hangat sekali. Hampir sama seperti sake di rumah kami."

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka," Spain menyeruput sangria-nya sendiri, lidahnya melonjak oleh rasa manis yang sudah familiar. "Ngomong-ngomong _Japon_…ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Tidakkah lebih krusial untuk menanyakan bagaimana saya masuk ke sini untuk pertama kali?"

"Ahaha. Baiklah, itu juga."

Japan hanya tersenyum sambil menyeruput gelasnya lagi. "Saya bisa masuk setelah _Romaano-kun_ memberitahu bahwa anda selalu meninggalkan kunci cadangan di sesemakan di antara tanaman tomat, rumpun ketiga dari jendela pertama rumah anda." Tentu tidak perlu ditambahkan apa yang dijanjikannya pada Romano untuk mendapatkan informasi itu.

"Sementara perihal saya ke sini… untuk memberikan ini."

Dikeluarkannya sebuah bungkusan dari lipatan _yukata_-nya; bungkusan berbalut kain bermotif sakura. Spain hanya menatap terpana sementara bungkusan itu diletakkan di pangkuannya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Supein-san._" Japan tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelasnya. "Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Seperti yang anda bilang, tadi ada badai sampai pesawat saya _delay_. Saya tidak sempat datang ke pesta bersama yang lainnya. Karena itu, saya memutuskan untuk langsung datang ke rumah anda. Maafkan kelancangan saya."

Spain masih terperangah, jemarinya tanpa sadar mengelus kain selembut sutra yang membungkus hadiah sang pemuda Asia. "I-Ini… wah. Terimakasih. Maaf, kamu sampai repot-repot datang ke sini walaupun badai. Sangat… sangat aku hargai." Mata hijaunya bertemu mata monokrom Japan, senyum tulus terpatri di wajahnya. "_Gracias, Japon._"

"_Iie. _Suatu kesenangan bagi saya." Japan menjawab sopan, berdiri dan meluruskan _yukata_-nya. "_Ano…_ kalau tidak keberatan, saya akan undur diri sekarang. Saya masih ada pertemuan dengan _Doitsu_-_san _terkait proyek _d__ual master degree _kami yang akan mencapai akhirnya di bulan April ini. Permisi."

Spain juga buru-buru berdiri, menemani Japan berjalan ke pintu dan membukakan konstruksi mahogani itu untuknya.

"Makasih hadiahnya, _Japon_. Pasti akan kusimpan selamanya." Dia berucap sungguh-sungguh, sementara Japan hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Saya akan merasa sangat dihargai kalau itu terjadi, _Supein-san_."

Dan pintu pun tertutup dengan bunyi _klek _pelan. Spain kembali berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, hatinya sudah tidak lagi berbunga-bunga, melainkan sudah disirami pelangi dan permainan cahaya. Sampai Japan pun datang ke rumahnya mengantarkan hadiah! Ahh, padahal dirinya hanyalah personifikasi miskin yang sudah mulai diwanti-wanti EU terkait hutangnya yang menggunung, tapi ternyata masih banyak yang peduli padanya. Betapa senangnya…

Euforia-nya mendadak membatu ketika matanya bertemu kalender yang digantungnya di dekat perapian. Kalender yang dipasangnya di situ untuk mengingat hari-hari penting seperti hari pekerja dan hari orang tua. Termasuk di dalamnya, daftar ulang tahun para personifikasi negara. Hari ini tanggal 12 Februari, hari ulang tahunnya. Sementara tepat sebelumnya, tanggal 11 Februari, adalah hari ulang tahun personifikasi _Nihonkoku_. Yang baru saja mengunjunginya.

Ahh. Dia sungguh tidak tahu terima kasih, ya?

"_Japoooooonnnn!_"

Secepat kilat dia berlari keluar rumah, mengejar Japan yang untungnya masih berada di ujung gang, menuju mobil kenegaraan yang menunggunya di sana. Personifikasi raksasa ekonomi Asia itu berbalik, mata monokromnya menyiratkan keheranan.

"_Oya_. Apakah saya meninggalkan sesuatu, _Supe_-"

"_Feliz Cumpleaños! _Maaf, aku baru sadar kau juga berulang tahun! Maafkan aku yang terlalu naïf dan bodoh ini!" Spain berkata tersengal, mulai melepaskan scarf-nya sementara Japan hanya terpana.

"Ah. _Iie, _tolong jangan dipikirkan…"

Sebelum dia bisa menyelesainya perkataannya, Spain keburu melilitkan scarf putih lembut yang tadi dikenakannya ke sekitar leher mungil sang pemuda Asia.

"Walaupun tidak seberapa, terimalah. Ini scarf yang kudapat sewaktu aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar Santiago de Compostela. Penjualnya sih bilang ini untuk melindungi di saat perjalanan. Semoga benar-benar bisa berguna._ Feliz Cumpleaños, Japon._"

Japan masih terpana, jemarinya mengelus material putih lembut yang membalut lehernya, merasakan kehangatan dan sedikit aroma matahari yang sangat menenangkan di musim dingin seperti ini tersisa di scarf yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu membalut leher Spaniard di depannya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Supein-san. _Saya akan menjaganya dengan nyawa."

Spain hampir saja tertawa kalau dia tidak menangkap kesungguhan dalam nada bicara sang negara Asia. Semangat samurai memang beda…

"Jadi… semoga perjalananmu lancar, _Japon_. Sekali lagi, terimakasih lho."

"_Kochira koso._" Japan tersenyum sambil memasuki mobil dan menurunkan jendelanya.

"Sampai ketemu di rapat berikutnya, _Supein-san_."

Derum mesin ramah lingkungan buatan Jepang memenuhi udara yang sunyi. Spain melambai sampai mobil yang membawa personifikasi _Nihonkoku _itu menghilang dari pandangan, sebelum memasukkan tangannya yang nyaris beku diterpa angin dingin ke dalam sakunya. Hanya untuk menariknya keluar lagi bersama sebuah scarf merah bernuansa kuning keemasan.

Senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika dia melilitkan scarf itu di sekitar lehernya, menghirup aroma tulip dan angin laut yang menjadi ciri khas mantan koloninya.

Ahh. Hari ini memang hari yang berbahagia.

-the e…oh, wait a sec…

Japan duduk dengan tenang di jok belakang mobilnya, dengan kalem menyeruput _ocha _dari termos yang dibawanya kemana-mana. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah Spain kiranya akan menyukai hadiahnya. Dia sudah menggambarnya dengan pena khusus, dengan tinta yang dipilihnya sendiri, dengan kertas daur ulang yang bermutu tinggi. Dia bahkan sampai riset soal keadaan Eropa abad pertengahan, terutama yang terkait soal pertempuran armada di abad enam belas, demi mendapatkan plot dengan relevansi dan nilai historis tinggi. Dia bahkan _surfing fanart_ karya warganya yang banyak bertebaran di dunia maya untuk mendapatkan _feel_-nya. Karena jujur saja, membuat sosok seorang England menjadi seme ganas itu bukan perkara mudah.

Yah, tapi dia cukup puas dengan hasilnya. Dan dia akan sangat senang sekali kalau Spain memegang janjinya untuk menyimpannya selamanya.

…sayangnya, dia harus siap-siap untuk kecewa. Karena Spain langsung pingsan begitu membuka halaman pertama.

-fin

* * *

A/N:

Gaje, saya tahu. Maklum, inspirasi mendadak. *plak* Haiks. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan anda, Rara-san. Walaupun saya nggak yakin juga *pundungdipojokan*  
Dan sebelum lupa: _Feliz Cumpleaños, España!__ Otan ome, Nihon! _*peluk mereka berdua* Tanggal ultah Japan saya dapatkan dari pixiv. Tapi saya bahkan nggak yakin dia ultah tanggal segitu. Rasanya di Jepang sendiri adem ayem nggak ada gaungnya (cough-nggak-ada-diskonan-pula-cough) *plak*  
Dan saya akan kembali mengetik ParMis. Mohon doanya supaya bisa selesai dalam minggu ini *mulaidesperate*  
Akhir kata, walaupun gaje gini, kritik, saran maupun komen lewat akan dangat dihargai. Mau flame juga saya terima deh. Fic lebih mirip racauan begini… *pundung*

Terimakasih sudah menbaca.

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
